Leyendo el epílogo, 19 años después
by Yuritzi
Summary: Una carta misteriosa llega a manos de Dumbledore. Harry, en su sexto año, deberá leer el final de toda la historia junto a sus compañeros, La Orden, los Weasley y sus padres, padrino y tío del pasado.


**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les guste es pequeño fic. No sabía que escribir y comencé a leer el último libro de Harry Potter y pensé en hacer el libro entero, pero me decidí solamente por el epílogo porque no me gusta hacer algo que sé que no voy a terminar.**

**Bien... los dejo y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

No podía conciliar esa escena con un nuevo acontecimiento sumamente importante.

Cuando entró al GC a desayunar, nunca creyó ver esa escena: Sus padres, Lily y James Potter de unos 20 años, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. A su lado, y fieles como siempre, estaban Sirius y Remus, notablemente mas jovenes. Las lágrimas y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, en especial por su madre.

-no lo puedo creer- lloraba su madre mientras lo abrazaba- has sido muy valiente hasta este momento, cariño. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

James Potter le acarició la cabeza a la vez que lo abrazaba. No podía caber de orgullo.

-es mi ahijado ¿que esperaban?- preguntó el joven Sirius mientras lo abrazaba. Remus joven, a su lado, le sonrió

En ese instante, y bajo las miradas expectantes de todo el alumnado, la Orden del fénix actual mas la familia Weasley al completo se hizo presente.

Remus Lupin se quedó estático al ver a sus viejos amigos y a él mismo frente a él. Se quedó sin habla.

-¡Lunático!- se podría decir que Sirius lo tiró al suelo con su abrazo

-¿Canuto?- tartamudóo el licántropo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-ya se que morí, no me lo tienes que decir- dijo Sirius, restándole importancia

Cuando Remus se pudo levantar, otro fuerte abrazo lo volvió a tumbar al suelo junto a Sirius.

-¡Lunático!- era James Potter- pero que viejo estás- no pudo evitar comentar

Remus rió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de esa manera, lleno de felicidad.

-¿puedo levantarme?- preguntó entre risas

Sus amigos lo ayudaron a levantarse. Lily lo abrazó cuando estuvo de pie.

-en mi opinión, te ves muy apuesto- opinó la pelirroja con una centellante sonrisa

-hey- se quejó James mientras Sirius le hacía burla- yo soy más...- ¡PAF!

La queja de James fue interrumpida por un estrépito de platos quebrados. Todos giraron a la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde una metamorfomaga con cabello castaño desvaído pedía disculpas a MacGonagall por tal alboroto.

-no te preocupes, Tonks- Sirius prestó atención ante ese apellido- los accidentes los puede tener cualquiera... es solo que tú tienes como un imán- eso no la hizo sentir mejor

-oye, muchachita- Sirius se acercó a ella- ¿te llamas Tonks? Porque mi sobrina...

Tonks sonrió

-Nymphadora Tonks, hija de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks- se presentó mientras su cabello adquiría un poco mas de brillo. Ver a su tío le hacía sentir mucho mejor

-¡lo sabía!- Sirius la abrazó fuertemente- ¿pero no eras metamorfomaga? Pareces deprimida...- Los ojos de Tonks se humedecieron a la vez que observaba a Remus de soslayo

-¿Por qué presiento que meteré la pata en un futuro?- se preguntó Remus joven

-Porque lo harás- respondió Ginny mordazmente

-atención, por favor- todos se sentaron en las mesas ante la potente voz de Dmbledore- sé que todos están confusos pero la respuestas a todas sus preguntas están en este sobre- y lo abrió cuidadosamente

_Querida gente del pasado:_

_En la vida hay muchos enigmas, y este es uno de ellos. Hace mucho tiempo, muchas personas importantes en nuestras vidas nos fueron arrebatadas a causa de la Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort. Él, en un determinado tiempo, volvió y el mundo mágico estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante su poder. Pero un joven llamado Harry James Potter pudo vencerlo._

Los aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar. A pesar de que Harry estaba atónito, estaba embriagado de felicidad y orgullo.

_Hoy les hemos dado una parte importante de la historia, el final. Leedla con cuidado y descubrirán su futuro._

_Sin mas que decir, les dejamos con la corta pero informativa página._

_~Las personas del futuro_

No hubo mas que decir, todos querían saber que fue de sus vidas.

Otra hoja, más larga que la anterior, apareció en las manos envejecidas de Dumbledore. El director se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a leer.

**El otoño pareció llegar repentinamente ese año. La mañana del uno de Septiembre**

-¡Hogwarts!- celebraron todos

** era crispada y dorada como una manzana y mientras la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío.**

Todos se miraron entre sí, deseosos por saber quien era esa familia.

-no es mucha ciencia- opinó Fred

-no contarán el final de Susan Bones o Blaise Zabinni, sin ofender- añadió Georege al ver las miradas fulminantes de los dos nombrados

-todo indica que es tú familia, amigo- le dijo Ron a Harry

-¿mi familia?- preguntó con nerviosismo

** Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban,**

-¿dos? ¡Tendremos dos hermosos nietos, James!- festejo Lily

-eso es inmejorable- acotó James mientras besaba a su mujer

Harry, en cambio, estaba cada vez mas nervioso

** las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.**

-¡pelirroja!- exclamó Sirius, sobresaltando a los que estaban cerca de él- ¡tu mujer ha de ser pelirroja también!

-¿eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Harry- mi madre es pelirroja...

-puede de ser la maldición Potter- opinó Remus joven

-¿la maldición Potter?- curioseo Hermione

-todo Potter se termina casando con una pelirroja, es obvio- respondió Sirius on su centellante sonrisa

Varios enarcaron una ceja, ecepticos. Otros, en cambio, observaban de reojo a Ginny Weasley. Todos sabían sobre esa "famosa" pareja.

**-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry.**  
**-Dos años, -resopló Lilly-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!**

Harry sonrió con dulzura mientras Lily se secaba las lágrimas

-le pusiste como yo- dijo mientras le abrazaba

-por supuesto, mamá- dijo Harry con la voz quebrada por la emoción

-se parece tanto a Ginny- murmuró Molly para sí

**Los transeuntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

Dumbledore guardó silencio por unos segundos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Cuando continuó se pudo divisar un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

** La voz de Albus llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.**

Todos habían quedado en silencio. Harry sintió como se ruborizaba levemente cuando Dummbledore lo miró.

-muhas gracias, Harry. Es todo un honor- agradeció el anciano director

Harry solo asintió, orgulloso de su futura elección.

**-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!**

Todas las mesas, en especial los Meordeadores y los gemelos Weasley, comenzaron a aplaudir. Los de Slytherin, en cambio, comenzaron a abuchear.

**-¡James, dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.**

Hubo varias reacciones ante eso.

James Potter se podía decir que estaba al borde del llanto, notablemente feliz y orgulloso de que su hijo lo haya llamado en su honor. Pero cuando se giró a a gradeserle a su hijo...

-Harry, muchas... ¿he? ¿y Harry?- su mujer le señaló un rayo azabache, seguido por un rayo muy largo y pelirrojo

El niño que vivió era perseguido por todos los hermanos Weasley

-¡¿Cómo te atrevez a estar con nuestra hermanita?!- gritaban, seguido de unos cuantos insultos

-¡ya basta!- todos se congelaron en su lugar ante el grito de Ginny Weasley- ¡yo me voy a casar con Harry, no ustedes! ¡es mi elección y ninguno de ustedes se interpondrá! ¡¿entendido?!- todos asintieron a excepción de los gemelos, ellos no le temían

-eso no nos impedirá...- comenzó diciendo Fred

-... hacerle la vida imposible- completó George

-¡ha no, eso no!- las sonrisas burlescas de los pelirrojos se transformaron en muecas de terror cuando Molly Weasley se levantó de su lugar- ¡me llego a enterar que le hicieron algo a Harry y desearan no haber nacido!- los gemelos se sentaron junto a su familia, disimulando que nada había pasado

**-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...**

-veo que tendremos problemas con él- opinó Ginny mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Harry

-es igual que mi padre- aportó Harry viendo como su padre jugaba con las cucharas junto con Sirius. Lily y los Remus negaban con la cabeza

**Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio.**

Los Merodeadores comenzaron a reir

-igual que James con Walburga- se burlaba Sirius. James le dio un codazo para que se callara.

** Los cinco Potters se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.**

Ginny suspiró. Ese niño le daría mas dolor de cabeza que sus hermanos

**-Me escribiréis, ¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres inmediatamente, aprovechando la momentanea ausencia de su hermano.**

-chico listo- admitió Tonks

**-Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos, -dijo Ginny.**  
**-No cada día, -dijo Albus rápidamente-. James dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes.**

Todos comenzaron a reir

-es un futuro Merodeador- celebró Sirius

-igualito a su padre- acotó James

Nadie, a excepción de Dumbledore, se dio cuenta de que MacGonagall temblaba ligeramente. Ella siempre creyó que los gemelos serían los últimos en sacarle canas verdes.

**-Escribimos a James tres veces por semana, -dijo Ginny.**  
**-Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts -añadió Harry-. A tu hermano le gusta gastar bromas.**

James no cabía del orgullo. Lily, en cambio, no cabía de la resignación

**Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un engambre a través de la neblina, en la que James ya había desaparecido.**

-y sin esperar a su familia- bufó Ginny por lo bajo

**-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.**  
**-Los encontraremos -dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente.**

-¿a quienes?- se preguntó la mayoría

**Pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba dificil discernir la cara de nadie. Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas. Harry creyó haber oído a Persy discurriendo ruidosamente acerca de las regulaciones de escobas, y se alegró la excusa que se le presentaba para no pasar y saludar...**

A pesar de que Percy estaba peleado con su familia, Harry no pudo evitar mandarle una sonrisa como disculpa. Percy se la devolvió.

**-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.**  
**Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.**

Todos miraban al libro, expectantes

**-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.**  
**Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.**

-¿Rose?- se preguntaron

**-¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -preguntó Ron a Harry-. Para mí si. Hermione no se creía que pudiera pasar un exámen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había Confundido al examinador.**

Nadie... bueno, en realidad, todos se esperaban eso. Ron se ruborizó notablemente mientras Hermione abría y cerraba la boca como un pescado.

Pero todo estalló.

-¡¿Qué?!- era Lavender, la actual novia de Ron, y estaba roja por la rabia- ¡¿Cómo pudiste casarte con esa si yo soy tú novia?!- gritó

Ron solo consiguió encogerse de hombros antes de que Ginny hablara

-tal vez sea porque el sentido común lo golpeo- se burló, consiguiendo risas por todo el GC

Hermione, desde su lugar, le sonrió con superioridad a Lavender. No era algo muy común en ella, pero Lavender ya la tenía hasta el cuello con sus rabietas y quejas. Y Lavender solo atinó a irse del GC, entre llantos e insultos hacia Hermione y Ron.

El pelirrojo y la castaña entrelazaron sus manos, sonriéndose con cariño.

**-No, no es cierto, -dijo Hermione-. Tenía una fé absoluta en ti.**  
**-Para que quede claro, le Confundí. -susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Supersensorial para eso.**

-Ronald- lo regañaron Hermione y Molly

**De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lilly y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.**

Los gemelos miraron pícaramente a la nueva pareja, quienes se ruborizaron.

**-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.**

-¡Ronald!- volvió a regañarlo Hermione

-apenas estamos juntos desde hace unos minutos y ya pienso pedir el divorcio- se quejó, ganándose un golpe por parte de Hermione

**-¡Ron!**  
**Lilly y Hugo rieron, pero Albys y Rose parecían solemnes.**

Las mujeres negaban con la cabeza, molestas por lo que les causaba el comentario de Ron

**-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió subcepticiamente hacia un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.**  
**-Mira quién está ahí.**

Todos se inclinaron levemente hacia adelante, nuevamente curiosos

**Draco Malfoy**

El susodicho levantó la cabeza, más que curioso por su futuro

** estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abonotado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortesmente, y se alejó.**

Nuevamente silencio.

-este futuro no me agrada- comentó Sirius con un leve escalofrio

-a mi parecer es perfecto- opinó Remus del presente- no hay prejuicios ni enemistad. Un mundo de armonía y respeto- su yo del pasado asintió

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy compuso una mueca que representaba una sonrisa sincera. El trío dorado, aunque confusos y extraños, también casi sonrieron. No era fácil olvidar tantos años de enemistad, pero las palabras de Remus le hicieron entender la realidad, la futura realidad.

**-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada exámen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.**

-nuestras agradecimientos no son sufucientes para demostrar lo felices que estamos ante eso- bromeó Fred, Ron lo miró mal

**-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!**

Las mujeres asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo

**-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Wesley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.**

-¡Ronald!- la mitad del GC femenino lo regañó

Sin embargo Draco, por primera vez, asintió totalmente de acuerdo con Ron

**-¡Ey!**  
**James había reaparecido, se había librado a sí mismo de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaba que explotaba con nuevas noticias.**  
**-Teddy está de vuelta, -dijo sin respiración, señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinad que está haciendo. ¡Morreándose con Victoire!**

-he... ¿y esos quienes son?- preguntó Tonks, todos se encogieron de hombros

-tal vez aun no nacen- opinó Lily- debe de ser algunos de sus hijos...

-pero no dicen el nombre de los padres- se quejó Charlie

**Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.**  
**-¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! **

Los Remus parpadearon, atónitos.

-¡Felicidades!- varias personas se les lanzaron a felicitarlos y palmearlos, aunque James y Sirius casi le sacan el esqueleto

-pero...- comenzaron a decir al unísono

-¡nada de que no te lo mereces!- le cortaron los Merodeadores y Lily- son grandes personas, y merecen esta felicidad mas que a nadie de este salón- añadió Lily

-gracias, Lily- agradecieron al unísono

-por cierto... ¿quién es la madre?- preguntó James

Unos asientos mas alejados de ellos, Tonks se lamentaba en silencio. Era increíble que Remus tuviera hijos y mujer, y estaba feliz por él, pero ella deseaba ser la madre de ese pequeño... un momento...

-¿lo llamaste Ted?- preguntó, incrédula

-bueno... yo.. si... tal vez- balbuceaba Remus del presente- ¿Por qué?

-lo llamaste como el padre de Tonks- se mofó Sirius

-Tal vez a su mujer le gustaba ese nombre- opinó Ron pero guardó silencio al ver que el ánimo de la metamorfomaga decaía

Dumbledore decidió proseguir con la lectura

**¡Morreándose con nuestra Victoire! ¿Nuestra prima?**

-¿Por parte de quién?- se preguntaron los Weasley

** Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...**

-¡igual que Ron!- se quejó la menor de los Weasley

**-¿Les interrumpiste? -dijo Ginny- Te pareces tanto a Ron...**

Todos rieron por la coincidencia

**-... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara. ¡La estaba morreando! -Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro.**  
**-¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lilly soñadoramente-. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!**

Remus frunció el ceño, confuso

**-Ya viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días -dijo Harry- pidamosle que viva con nosotros y asunto cerrado.**

-no entiendo, ¿que pasa?- preguntó Remus del pasado

-al parecer... moriremos en un futuro- habló Remus del presente

Todos guardaron silencio. Algunos como Harry sollozaban en silencio. Lily y los Merodeadores abrazaron a ambos Remus, quienes estaban deprimidos e inmovilizados ante esa posibilidad.

-Remus- sollozaba Tonks con su cabello mucho mas opaco que nunca. Sirius se levantó y abrazó a su sobrina, quién parecía la mas afectada de todos.

-lo evitaremos- habló Dumbledore con seguridad- evitaremos todas las desgracias posibles. Señores Lupin, nadie morirá en esa batalla. Os aseguro- ambos le sonrieron, agradecidos

-Tonks- Remus del presente se acercó a ella- ¿estas llorando?- se regañó mentalmente ante esa pregunta estúpida, ya que Tonks lloraba en el hombro de su mejor amigo

-no, estoy actuando de cascada ¿me sale bien?- le contestó con ácido sarcasmos, Remus se sentó a su lado

-no tienes por que ponerte así- le aseguro con una cálida sonrisa- es mi muerte, no la tuya...

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que si mueres tú, también lo haré yo?!- le gritó con su cabello rojo fuego- ¡eres un insensible! ¡no me importan tus problemas peludos, económicos o de edad! ¡te amo así tal cual eres!

Remus se quedó en silencio. El GC estaba incrédulo, y Sirius y James se reían.

-¡tiene carácter Black!- dijo Sirius entre risas

-¿os parece si seguimos?- la metamorfomaga asintió ante la pregunta de Dumbledore. Remus, a pesar de su estado de estupefacción, logró entrelazar la mano de Tonks con la suya a la vez que le regalaba una dulce sonrisa. El pelo de Tonks brilló.

**-¡Si! -dijo James entusiamado-. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse mi habitación.**

-gracias, Harry- dijeron los Remus

Él les sonrió

**-No, -dijo Harry firmemente-. Al y tú os estaríais peleando a cada rato y no quiero que la casa acabe demolida.**  
**Comprobó el viejo reloj que alguna vez había pertenecido a Fabián Prewett**

Molly entristeció ante la mención de su hermano pero logró recomponerse un poco

**-Son casi las once, será mejor que subáis.**  
**-¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -dijo Ginny a James y le abrazó.**

-¿a mi?- se preguntó Neville

**-¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.**

Los de la mesa de Gryffindor, y varios de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, comenzaron a felicitar a Neville, quién estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular palabra alguna.

**-Pero conoces a Neville...**  
**James puso los ojos en blanco.**  
**-Fuera, si, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbotton, ¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos...**

-Herbología- murmuró para si, feliz con su futuro

**Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar una patada a Albus.**

Ginny gruñó y Harry se alejó un poco

**-Luego te veo, Al. Vigila a los Thestrals.**

-ese niño- se quejaron Ginny y Lily

**-Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.**  
**Pero James simplemente se rio, permitió que su madre le besara, dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después saltó rápidamente al tren. Le vieron avanzar, después alejarse vagón arriba hacia sus amigos.**  
**-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo Harry a Albus-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De otodos modos, vosotros no vais a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, iréis en botes.**

-los Thestrals son criaturas magníficas, tanto como los Torposolos- opinó Luna

-¿Torpo que?-le preguntó Sirius a James, este se encogió de hombros

**Ginny se despidió de Albus.**  
**-Te veremos en Navidad.**  
**-Adios, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes.**

Hagrid sonrió

**No te metas en lios con Peeves.**

-pero si es genial- lo defendieron Sirius y James. Remus del pasado se mostró algo ecéptico ante la palabra "genial" utilizada en Peeves

** Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo.**

-aburrido- se quejaron los gemelos Weasley

-valla, Harry, eres todo un agua fiestas- añadió George

Harry los fulminó con la mirada

** Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.**

-fundamental- opinaron Ginny y Hermione

**-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?**  
**El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.**  
**Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lilly.**

La pelirroja sonrió

**-Albus Severus, **

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos los presentes

-¡¿Un Potter con el nombre de Quejicus?!- dijo James horrorizado

-este futuro es horrible, leamos otra cosa- pidió Sirius

A pesar de querer mandarles un Avada a esos dos, Severus Snape miró a Harry. Algo parecido a una mueca que debía parecer una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-gracias- dijo sin emoción alguna, aunque nunca admitiría que el gesto que el chico tuvo lo hacía sentir orgulloso

-de nada, supongo- respondió Harry, esto era muy raro

-¿Cómo pudiste ponerle ese nombre a tu hijo?- le susurró Fred a Ginny

Ella se encogió de hombros

**-dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oirle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.**

-¿valiente?- preguntaron los Merodeadores, incluyendo a los Remus

Una mirada de Lily bastó para callarlos

**-Pero y si...**  
**-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.**

-¿En serio?- Harry asintió ante la pregunta de Neville

**-¡De veras!**  
**-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.**  
**Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.**  
**Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran engambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecían estar vueltas hacia Harry.**

-veo que la fama no se va- se quejó Harry

**-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.**

-veo que no saben la verdad- comento Hermione

-así es mejor- opinó Harry

**-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.**

El GC entero rió, incluso los de Slytherin

**Albus, Rosie, Hugo, y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...**

Harry sonrió. Su futura vida iba a ser mas que perfecta.

**El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.**  
**-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny.**  
**Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.**  
**-Lo sé.**  
**La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien.**

-y así concluye- anunció Dumbledore con sus ojos brillando por la emoción

El GC estalló en aplausos y ovaciones dirigidas a Harry. El niño que vivió rebosaba de la felicidad, al fin todo acabaría.

Un pequeño destello silencio todo. Un nuevo papel había caído en las manos de Dumbledore.

_Aclararemos algunas cosas que no dice el epílogo:_

_Los nombres completos de los hijos de Harry y Ginny son:_

_-James Sirius Potter_

Sirius le sonrió a su ahijado.

-muchas gracias, cachorro- Harry lo abrazó

-hay no, ya era suficiente con que se llamara James- se quejó Minerva por lo bajo

_-Albus Severus Potter_

Director y profesor le sonrieron al muchacho (aunque la sonrisa de Snape era mas una mueca pero aún así estaba orgulloso)

_Lily Luna Potter_

Madre y amiga les sonrieron, agradecidas.

_Victoire Weasley es hija de Fleur y Bill, y tiene otros dos hermanos_

La nueva pareja se besó dulcemente

_Ted Remus Lupin (Teddy) es hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora (traten de que no lance algún hechizo hacia la carta) Tonks_

La metamorfomaga sonrió, feliz.

-¡soy la madre! ¡soy la madre!- festejaba junto a Ginny y Hermione

Remus, aprovechando un minuto de su despiste, la besó dulcemente. El cabello de Tonks se volvió rosa y brillante en segundos.

-te amo, Dora- le dijo Remus dulcemente

-y yo a...

-¡Lunático!- Sirius, interrumpiendo a Tonks, saltó a los brazos de Remus del presente ya que ya había felicitado al Remus del pasado- ¡seremos familia!

-¡Sirius!- le regañó Lily- ¡interrumpes un momento romántico!

-¿he? cierto... bien, te dejo seguir en tu deber de roba cunas- y corrió al lado de James antes de que Remus lo golpeara por ese último comentario

-mejor sigo- opino Dumbledore con sus ojos ya sin brillo

_Ambos fallecidos en la Guerra Mágica_

Tonks sollozaba en el hombro de su amado

-lo dejaremos solo- dijo entre sollozos

-lo evitaremos- le prometió su Remus mientras la abrazaba

-es una promesa- aseguró el Remus del pasado, acariciándole la cabeza a la metamorfomaga

-wow, Tonks, te envidio- bromeo Ginny para aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó.

_Albus Dumbledore morirá al final del sexto año de Harry en el colegio_

Ahora el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-no vale soltar esa información de imprevisto- se quejó Sirius

-esto será algo inevitable- informó Dumbledore

-pero... pero... ¡usted es Dumbledore! ¡es inmortal!- objetó James, Dumbledore le sonrió

-me temo que no, James, pero gracias por el alago- rectificó el anciano

_Fred Weasley morirá en la Guerra Mágica_

-¡No!- Molly abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, como si este pudiera desvanecerse en un segundo

-Fred- sollozaban sus hermanos rodeándolo

Sin embargo, Fred Weasley no dejaba de sonreír

-lo evitaremos- aseguró- además, aun me quedan muchas bromas por gastar- añadió sin perder su sonrisa

George abrazó a su gemelo

-todo estará bien, Feorge- le aseguró

-lo sé, Gred- sonrió George

Molly los miró a ambos, se le hacía imposible conciliar el uno sin el otro.

_Alastor Moody fallecerá antes de la Guerra Mágica, justo cuando escoltarán a Harry hacia un lugar seguro_

Todos miraron al viejo auror con tristeza

-¿Qué miran?- gruñó Moody- moriré y ya, no soy eterno. Lo único que lamento es no poder luchar en la batalla pero ni piensen que voy a llorar a mares lamentando no poder estar con quién sabe quién- Dumbledore sonrió

-ese es Moody- afirmó Tonks con orgullo

_Severus Snape también morirá_

Varios miraron al profesor con pensa. Sin embargo, este parecía indiferente.

_No diremos mas sobre el futuro, dejaremos que lo descubran por si mismos._

_Esperamos que esta información les sea de utilidad._

_Muchas gracias por el futuro que nos han dado._

_¡Los queremos!_

La carta se desvaneció. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

-el futuro estará en paz- comenzó a decir- habrá muchos sacrificios, que esperamos evitar, y muchos problemas que serán superados. Un futuro en paz no es fácil de conseguir, hay que luchar por él a costas de nuestras vidas. Los caídos en guerra serán memorables por siempre, y sus hijos y nietos sabrán todos sus actos heroicos y, algún día, dirán: "Él/Ella estuvo ahí, fue importante y quiero ser igual de valiente". Nuestros ojos se llenarán de lágrimas, es inevitable, pero muy pronto se llenaran de orgullo. Orgullo por haber conocido a esa persona que, sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se fue pero su espíritu perdurará en nuestros corazones. Aun hay una batalla que ganar y necesitaremos de todas las varitas del mundo, mágicas o no. Ser un mago no implica tener una varita y lanzar un hechizo, ser mago implica tener magia en su corazón. No importa si eres _muggle_... mientras creas en la magia, puedo asegurarte que ya eres un mago al completo, porque la magia es lo único que perdurara por siempre.

El GC estalló en aplausos y lágrimas de orgullo y honor.

Harry miró a sus padres. Ellos ya se debían de ir junto a Sirius y Remus del pasado, pero las palabras que una vez Dumbledore dijo hicieron eco en sus pensamientos.

_Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto._

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo!**

**En verdad espero que les haya gustados...**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
